This invention relates generally to household pets accessories. More specifically it relates to implements of picking up pet feces.
It is well known that picking up feces of a dog or cat is a disagreeable chore. The odor is unpleasant and there is always the danger of accidently touching the same. Now that many municipalities such as New York City have a law requiring a pet owner to pick up feces left by a dog or other pet on a sidewalk, many more persons are now confronted with this clean up chore. Many persons have tried to get rid of their pets so as to avoid doing it. Others simply try to pick it up by a newspaper in hand trusting to not be contaminated by a contact therewith. This situation accordingly is in want of an improvement.